Caught - Traduzione storia
by luana.ansaldi.9
Summary: Questa storia non l'ho scritta io. Di solito pubblico solo le mie storie, ma leggendo le storie di questa persona mi è venuta voglia di tradurre delle storie dall'Inglese all'italiano. Essendo un pò arrugginita con l'inglese ci ho messo più tempo del dovuto. All'interno della storia troverete tutte le informazioni.


p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"AVVISO /span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; font-family: Cambria;"bigQuesta storia è stata pubblicata sul sito: /big/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; font-family: Cambria;"bigL'autore è: Copgirl /big/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; font-family: Cambria;"bigIl titolo originale della storia è: Caught /big/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; font-family: Cambria;"bigCon questo credi di aver detto tutto e vi auguro una buona lettura/big/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"oooOOOOooo/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"CAUGH/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Sherlock, che cosa stai guardando?» John attese, studiando gli zigomi e lo sguardo assente del suo ex compagno di stanza, prima che gli chiamo di nuovo: «Terra chiama Sherlock, ci sei?»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Huh?» il detective di consulenza, infine, si voltò a guardare il suo amico che aveva aspettato pazientemente che lui tornasse su questo mondo./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Ti ho chiesto, che cos'è che si sta guardando?» Sherlock scosse il capo: «Niente»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Giusto. Possiamo andare allora?»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«In realtà...»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Sherlock!»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Va bene. Guarda laggiù» Sherlock guardò verso Greg Lestrade che era in piedi vicino alla scena del crimine che John e lui avevano appena lasciato. Per un osservatore esterno incurante sembrava che l'ispettore stesse guardando la sua squadra, ma Sherlock vide cosa o chi Lestrade stesse davvero guardando./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"A pochi metri a valle della strada, il fratello di Sherlock, Mycroft, era impaziente picchiettando il suolo con la punta dell'ombrello, mentre un nuovo medico di Bart cercava di spiegare come un membro del MI5 fosse finito senza testa sotto un camion./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Greg sta guardando Mycroft? Cosa c'è di così speciale su di lui che ha bisogno della nostra attenzione?»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«John, lui non sta solo guardando lui. Lestrade è totalmente assorbito dal guardare Mycroft. Puoi vedere i suoi occhi che seguono ogni mossa che mio fratello fa»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Allora?»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Andiamo, John. Guarda! Egli sta sbavando»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Seriamente... ehm...» John inclinò la testa. Mycroft allungò il collo e gli occhi di Greg perso ancora più attenzione prima che lui si leccò le labbra./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Lui...»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Esatto!» il detective si voltò verso John con un sorriso prima di toccargli il braccio: «Hai fame? Andiamo un po' di cibo»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"John si limitò ad annuire e seguì il suo amico in un bar nelle vicinanze./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Avendo tè e panini di fronte a loro, Sherlock era finalmente disposto a parlare./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Si potrebbe sapere, John, perchè quando si tratta di... ehm... questioni di cuore, sia Mycroft che io siamo un po' confusi»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Oh, davvero? Non mi sarei accorto» John prese un sorso di tè per nascondere il suo sorriso./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Il sarcasmo non ti s'addice» sbuffò Sherlock: «In ogni caso per farla breve, penso che Lestrade vorrebbe avere un rapporto con mio fratello» prese un morso dal suo panino, senza guardare John./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Il medico permise a quel pensiero di ronzargli in giro per il cervello per un attimo prima di risponde: «E pensi che Mycroft lo vorrebbe?»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Non lo ammetterebbe mai, ma io sono abbastanza sicuro. Oggi non c'era bisogno che lui fosse lì di persona. Avrebbe potuto mandare qualcuno. Sarebbe stato senza conseguenze. No, voleva vedere Lestrade»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Forse è solo un po' "solitario"»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Sherlock sbatté la mano sul tavolo: «Esattamente!»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"John si strofinò il viso con entrambe le mani, per poi scompigliarsi i capelli: «Perché sei improvvisamente così interessato se Mycroft è solo o meno? Non sei mai sembrato preoccupato per lui prima. Che cos'è cambiato all'improvviso?»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Sherlock si morse il labbro inferiore prima di parlare: «Non mi sono mai curato degli altri prima che Moriarty mi costringesse a scegliere. Salvare i miei amici o dover morire. Era orribile, mi ha permesso di riconoscere quello che avevo evitato di vedere prima» Sherlock fisso John con il suo sguardo più intenso: «Improvvisamente ho visto la luce»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"John deglutì. Vide l'umanità che ha fatto brillare gli occhi di Sherlock. Contemporaneamente avevano guardato fuori, lo prese per mano e la strinse. Evitarono di guardarsi negli occhi e ritrassero le mani concentrandosi nuovamente per un momento sul cibo./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Alla fine Sherlock parlò di nuovo: «Quel giorno mi trovavo sul tetto, ma sarei morto senza l'aiuto di Mycroft» bevuto un altro sorso di tè disse ancora: «Io non voglio essere in debito con mio fratello»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Posso immaginare che Greg sarebbe un bene per Mycroft» dichiarò John pensieroso: «Ma Mycroft sarebbe un bene per lui? Voglio dire Greg c'è rimasto davvero male quando la moglie l'ha tradito. Lui è un bravo ragazzo e odierei vederlo star male di nuovo»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Sherlock scosse la testa facendo svolazzare i suoi capelli: «Una volta che Mycroft decide e si rende conto che gli importa, Lestrade... Greg avrà un uomo leale e fedele al suo fianco. Quello che fargli paura è che le persone, che lo turbano, improvvisamente vengono fucilate o deportate sotto misteriose circostanze»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"John rise prima di notare che l'espressione di Sherlock era priva di qualunque senso dell'umorismo: «Oh! Ebbene...» si leccò una goccia di senape dal dito prima di passarci sopra un tovagliolo: «Che cosa dobbiamo fare?»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Le sue parole gli valsero un dei magnifici sorrisi di Sherlock./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"oooOOOOooo/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Il giorno seguente Greg Lestrade aveva sentito una conversazione tra John e Sherlock./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Seriamente Sherlock. Un mio compagno di Reynolds dell'esercito mi ha chiesto l'altro giorno su una colonia. Che non ne sapevo nulla. Quindi ti chiedo ancora una volta, che tipo di fragranza usa Mycroft? Se non altro lui ha gusto»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Greg drizzò le orecchie./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«A Mycroft piace un profumo legnoso floreale muschiato. Ma questo non significa che al tuo cosiddetto compagno piacia»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Hai colto il segno»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"oooOOOOooo/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Greg si sentiva in imbarazzo quando ebbe lasciato il grande magazzino il giorno successivo./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"La nuova colonia acquistata da Paco Rabanne era stato sistemato in modo sicuro in un sacchetto e non dovrebbe esserci alcun bisogno colpevole nel comprarsi un nuovo profumo. Arrossì quando si imbatté in Sherlock appena uscito per strada./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Oh, ehm, Sherlock. Ciao!»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Lestrade!» Sherlock esclamò indicando il sacchetto con il mento: «Hai fatto la spesa?»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Uhm, sì.» Lestrade si sentì arrossire ancora di più: «Mi dispiace Sherlock. Devo... cruscotto, ho un appuntamento dal... ehm... dentista»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Be, addio, allora»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Sherlock per una volta si risparmiò di commentare che il dentista di Lestrade aveva il suo ambulatorio nella direzione opposta al quale l'ispettore si stava dirigendo./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Guardò l'ispettore andare via prima di prendere il telefono./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: italic;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;""/span/span/span/span/spanemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Ha funzionato. SH"/span/span/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="font-style: italic;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;""/span/span/span/span/spanemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Incredibile. JW"/span/span/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="font-style: italic;"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"oooOOOOooo/span/span/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Un altra conversazione tra John e Sherlock ebbe luogo una settimana dopo nella piccola cucina del cantiere, quando erano certi che Greg potesse ascoltarli senza essere visti./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Ero in sartoria per guardare i possibili vestiti per il mio matrimonio, quando Mycroft entrò aiutandomi a sceglierne uno» disse John./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Oh, davvero?»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Greg era in piedi accanto alla porta della cucina, ascoltando attentamente, quando Sally si avvicinò a lui./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Prima che potesse anche solo pronunciare una parola, la zittì con un gesto che normalmente utilizzava solo durate l'osservazione. Naturalmente funzionò, ma Sally era piuttosto confusa quando capì che il suo capo stava ascoltando la conversazione tra il Freak e il suo assistente. Osservò Greg con sguardo severo, scosse la testa e, con sollievo dell'ispettore, lo lasciò da solo.u/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Ha avuto il coraggio di dirmi, cito testualmente» John cambiò tono di voce, cercando di suonare con Mycroft: «Un abito fatto con questo tessuto apparirebbe bello sull'ispettore Lestrade, ma voi, Dottor Watson, manca il fisico necessario»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"John si chiese se fosse stato un po' esagerato, ma al di fuori della cucina Greg involontariamente aveva trattenuto leggermente il respiro./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Quando Sherlock rise, ma John aggiunse: «Il tessuto è ancora in vendita. Ora la tuta mi costerà una piccola fortuna»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Penso che sarebbe più conveniente se si ordinano due abiti realizzati con lo stesso tessuto» disse Sherlock./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Cosa dovrei farci con due abiti identici?»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Non ho detto che devono essere identici. Non ho ancora avuto il mio vestito come tuo migliore amico»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Tu ed io in abiti realizzati con lo stesso tessuto? Mi piacerebbe molto» disse John. Ripensandoci aggiunse: «Ma sto ottenendo un nuovo taglio di capelli per il mio matrimonio. Solo perchè tuo fratello pensa che avere i capelli un po' più lunghi sembra bello, ma non signifava che a Maria piacerebbe»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Dal momento che stai per sposare Maria e non mio fratello, direi che è una conclusione logica»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Ascoltarono i passi veloci di Greg che si allontanava velocemente, affrettandosi verso il suo ufficio per annullare il suo appuntamento con il parrucchiere, guardando poi l'indirizzo del sarto di John./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Pochi giorni dopo Greg comprò il suo primo abito blu, che grazie al suo fisico gli stava piuttosto bene./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"oooOOOOooo/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Mycroft stava per entrare nell'appartamento di suo fratello quando sentì un piccolo litigio tra Sherlock e il suo amico, sempre presente, John Watson./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Non hai la barba questa mattina»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Ottima osservazione, Sherlock. Mi sono rasato ieri mattina. È una sorpresa per Maria»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Beh, direi che ci sta per essere sorpresi. Ricordandomi il disastro con i baffi»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Non era un disastro. E un po' di barba virile »/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Sherlock sbuffò./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Proprio lungo la strada ho incontrato Greg. Ha detto che sembra bello, ha detto anche che favorisce un po' di barba virile sopra il rasato»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Mycroft si bloccò, passandosi involontariamente la mano sul mento ben rasato./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Da quando ti importa cosa pensa Lestrade?»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Io non... sto solo dicendo» la voce di John suonò alterata come se fosse stato insultato: «Ho parlato con lui circa l'abito che ho intenzione di portare al matrimonio»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Adesso stai ricevendo consigli di moda da lui, anche tu?»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«No, abbiamo solo parlato. Comunque, lui ha detto che l'abito scuro con la camicia bianca e la cravatta bordeaux che Mycroft indossava l'altro giorno, sembrava davvero molto bello» disse John enfatizzando la frase./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Il più anziano degli Holmes restava sulle scale dell'appartamento, le guance tinte da una tonalità di scarlatto, quando Sherlock fece l'occhiolino a John./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"oooOOOOooo/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Sherlock strinse i denti. Dopo tutti gli sforzi che aveva fatto, Mycroft aveva scelto di stare lontano dal matrimonio e Lestrade sembrava un cucciolo smarrito./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Un cucciolo smarrito che indossava una tuta blu e sfoggiava una colonia che avrebbe fatto cadere Mycroft in ginocchio, se mai avesse scelto di avvicinarsi abbastanza. L'ispettore aveva gestito anche la crescita dei capelli nelle ultime settimane./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Era stato chiaro dal respiro di Mycroft, che aveva appena finito di correre sul suo tapis roulant quando Sherlock l'aveva chiamato. Mycroft era testardo, ma non era il solo anche Sherlock, era tenace. Mentre suonava il suo violino per John e Mary, la melodia che ha creato nella sua mente./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Per tutti gli altri, probabilmente la sua sarebbe sembrato come se fosse in fuga per i locali dopo aver giocato. Come se ne sarebbe andato senza il suo violino. Invece andò a prendere un taxi per andare a prendere poi suo fratello./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Sherlock aperta la porta di casa di Mycroft andò a cercare il fratello. Con sua sorpresa Mycroft era di nuovo sul suo tapis roulant, correndo come se fosse braccato da un branco di lupi. Lupi molto affamati./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"L'Holmes anziano era così spaventato che quasi cade dal tapis roulant quando suo fratello entrò all'improvviso nella stanza./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Saltò giù con quanta più grazia possibile./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Cosa stai facendo qui?» gli domandò Mycroft./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Sono qui a trascinare quell'idiota di mio fratello ad una festa, dove un certo ispettore si strugge e si ubriaca perchè lì è tutto solo» Sherlock gli si avvicinò un po' di più: «Sai sono state tre belle yarders che, se glielo avessi chiesto, avrebbe amato tenerti compagnia. Invece lui sta lì, sorseggiando la sua birra guardando verso la porta ogni minuto, sperando che tu arrivi»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Io...»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Sherlock si sentiva sempre più agitato ogni minuto che passava: «Non dirmi che io non sono solo Sherlock, merda»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"La bocca di Mycroft si spalancò. Suo fratello non si era quasi mai maledetto. Quello che aveva fatto era un segno chiaro di angoscia./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Sei solo Mycroft e così anche Lestrade. Voi due vi completate a vicenda. Lestrade è un uomo molto dignitoso e non tradirebbe mai la tua fiducia. Egli ha davvero una cotta seria per te. Sebbene io comincio davvero a chiedermi il perchè»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Mycroft sembrò un po' folgorato e suo fratello minore colse l'occasione./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Andiamo, Mycroft. Mettiti un bell'abito e andiamo. Avanti» prese possesso del bicipite del fratello./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Mycroft annuì con riluttanza : «Va bene, ma ho bisogno di una doccia»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Sherlock lo annusò: «Tu non sei stato in movimento per più di dieci minuti»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Quindici!»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Quindici allora. È quanto basta per far emergere il tuo profumo» Sherlock fece una smorfia: «Che a Lestrade certamente piacerà»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"La voce di Sherlock si addolcì: «Andiamo. Sarà l'ora di guardare un po' di gente ubriacarsi e rendersi ridicola o...» gli fece l'occhiolino: «una notte da ricordare»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Sherlock dovette sorridere, perchè il vestito e la camicia che a Lestrade piacevano tanto erano stati prontamente indossati. Pochi minuti più tardi i due fratelli erano seduti sul taxi che era restato in attesa, tornando così al ricevimento di nozze./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"oooOOOOooo/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Era quasi mezzanotte e Mary fece una rapida visita la bagno prima di andare fuori a lanciare il suo bouquet. Con sua sorpresa Sherlock le fece un imboscata quando lasciò il bagno./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Sherlock, abbiamo pensato avessi lasciato»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«L'ho fatto, ma solo per andare a prendere Mycroft»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Perché...»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Mary, ho una richiesta»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Sherlock le spiego cosa voleva fare e dopo un attimo di riflessione lei accettò./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"All'esterno gli ospiti erano già sistemati. La maggior parte di dirigeva in fila verso l'edificio, ma alcune donne interessate a prendere il bouquet si fermarono di lato. Mary scoprì subito Mycroft al lato opposto in disparte tra alcuni cespugli di rose./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Ella si recò in fretta da John e gli sussurrò in un orecchio il piano di Sherlock. John annuì, fece l'occhiolino a Sherlock e consegnò a Maria il bouquet./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Il detective che stava accanto a Lestrade, lo spinse un po' a sinistra per posizionarsi direttamente sotto una lampada che illuminava così il volto dell'ispettore./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Maria sorrise a tutti gli ospiti prima di voltarsi e lanciare il bouquet. Che volò sopra la spalla, che colpì Mycroft, che istintivamente raccolse il fiori, con il petto./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Per un attimo ci fu solo un silenzio attonito, ma poco dopo ci furono risate e applausi. Mycroft adesso vedeva chiaramente Greg. Il volto dell'uomo che inizialmente mostrò sorpresa come le facce degli altri ospiti, ma quando vide che aveva preso il bouquet tutto il suo atteggiamento cambiò. Lo sguardo un po' perso che era stato visibile prima, era stato sostituito da un sorriso smagliante. I suoi occhi color cioccolato brillavano e tutto dell'uomo sembrava brillare dalla felicità./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Guardando l'ispettore Mycroft aveva quasi dimenticato il bouquet che stava stringendo. Quasi. Fino a quando John grido: «Ora che hai preso il bouquet da sposa, Mycroft, devi ballare con quello di cui si ha parlato»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Il politico era congelato e sembrava esser diventato un bullone./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Sherlock mandò un occhiata a Greg. Era certo che stesse discutendo se dovesse o non dovesse garantire quel ballo per sé stesso. Poco prima che l'ispettore decidesse, la conoscenza di Maria David fece un passo avanti. Tuttavia, ella cade con la faccia nel momento successivo, la signora Hudson aveva agito e la guardava con sospetto soddisfatta di sè./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Oh, cara. Mi dispiace tanto»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Sherlock e John si scambiarono un'occhiata, cercando e non riuscendo a trattenere le loro risate./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Greg si mise in testa il momento in cui un altro umo cadde, e infine si avvicinò a Mycroft e gli tese la mano./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Spero che non abbiate parlato di qualcun altro. Così, posso avere questo ballo?»/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Gli occhi di Mycroft erano spalancanti per la sorpresa quando annuì e prese la mano tesa. Nel momento in cui le loro dita si toccarono, il panico si placò. Invece sentì una scarica di elettricità dalla mano fino al braccio. Non sentì suo fratello strappargli i fiori dalle mani quando camminò sulla pista da ballo./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"La musica iniziò e Greg non poteva fare a meno di sorridere quando Perry Como cominciò a cantare "Magic Moments". La melodia per ballare un lento si mosse attorno a loro così facilmente che si poteva pensare che, Mycroft e Lestrade, avessero ballato insieme decide di volte. Durante i primi passi, Mycroft era eccessivamente consapevole delle altre persone in piedi a guardarli, ma il suo universo si ridusse fino a che non rimase solo lui e l'uomo tra le sue braccia. Lui e Gregory che sembrava splendido nel suo abito blu mentre gli sorrideva allegramente./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Greg sentì lo stesso. Un momento prima stava tremando perchè temeva che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di ballare con un uomo tanto abile come Mycroft Holmes senza fare di sé stesso un pazzo. Sentendosi avvolgere da quelle braccia forti si sentì quasi stordito dal profumo di Mycroft e quegli occhi azzurri che gli accarezzavano il viso. Erano modellati insieme perfettamente e in movimento con la musica, Greg era sintonizzato ad ogni movimento dei passi che Mycroft dava./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Avrebbero potuto lasciare la posta da ballo poco dopo la canzone ma ballarono anche "La migliore deve ancora venire" e "Our love affair" prima che si fermassero./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Vuoi andare fuori a prendere una boccata d'aria fresca?» chiese Greg. I suoi occhi , si posarono sul corpo di Mycroft valutandolo, rivelando che l'aria fresca era l'ultima cosa nella sua mente./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Mycroft annuì./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Era ancora piacevolmente caldo quando misero il naso fuori. Fecero solo un paio di metri prima che si fermassero, distanti dalla casa. Dopo aver atteso molti mesi, nessuno dei due era disposto ad aspettare più a lungo. Mycroft di voltò verso Greg che aveva camminato a destra nel suo abbraccio. Con mani delicate prese il volto di Mycroft, attirando più vicino per un bacio. Le loro labbra si incontrarono e le mani di Mycroft andarono sulle spalle di Greg, determinate ad impostare il ritmo del bacio che condividevano. Si separarono, solo per migliorare la posizione e avviare un altro bacio. Le mani di Mycroft trovarono la loro strada tra i capelli di Greg e il profumo inebriante lo fecero gemere./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Greg era piuttosto contento che le sue dita hanno scoperto un po' di barba sulle guance di solito lisce di Mycroft e il mento. I loro denti toccavano e mordicchiavano delicatamente e in poco tempo i due uomini erano abbastanza senza fiato./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Dita abili di Mycroft avevano trovato la strada sotto la giacca di Greg e correvano dolcemente lungo la spina dorsale./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Io ho una camera qui» Greg rimase a bocca aperta./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Che non dovrebbe essere utilizzata» gli disse Mycroft: «Ho la sensazione che potremmo, come dire che? È una possibilità che daremmo l'allarme agli altri ospiti» succhiò leggermente la pelle morbida sotto l'orecchio sinistro di Gregory, suscitando un gemito piuttosto forte da lui./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Greg gli rubò un altro bacio velocemente, che ha lasciato senza fiato Mycroft e il pantalone piuttosto stretto./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Vuoi essere rumoroso stasera?» chiese Mycroft, spingendo delicatamente il naso di Gregory con il suo./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"«Oh Dio, sì!» rispose Greg, prima che lui lo tirasse in strada per fermare un taxi./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;" /p 


End file.
